Dance with Stark
by Brookh
Summary: Être assise dans un canapé entouré des Avengers, et près de deux espions du S.H.I.E.L.D. vous me direz que ça peut être dangereux. Et bien ça l'est encore plus quand les deux espions en questions sont en rognes car le grand Stark ne veut pas arrêter sa musique. Mais celle-ci est assez envoûtante !


**Hey !  
En écoutant la chanson Give It Up que j'ai entendue dans le film Kingsman, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une fiction. Je vous donne l'artiste pour pas que vous vous trompiez de titre : **_**Kc &amp; The Sunshine Band**_

* * *

Une musique disco se faisait entendre jusque dans le salon. Je décida de remonter jusqu'à la source de ce brouhaha. Je tomba devant la porte du laboratoire avec un Tony tout joyeux et dansant qu'on pouvait voir à travers les petites fenêtres. Il dansait en même tant qu'il bricolait quelque chose. Un Tony multifonctions donc. Je rentra dans le laboratoire en secouant un peu la tête au sens du rythme. Cette chanson était vraiment cool !

« Puis-je vous inviter à danser, Cendrillon ? » demanda l'ingénieur en tendant sa main.  
« Avec plaisir mon Prince charmant. » répondis-je avec un sourire que je ne pus retenir.

Tony demanda à Jarvis d'augmenter le son et nous commencions à danser ensemble d'une façon coordonnées, à peu près. C'était plutôt Tony qui me faisait danser que l'inverse. Je parie qu'il connait tout un autre tat de danse qu'il réserver pour de grandes occasions ou pour Pepper…

* * *

« Ca fait bien 10 minutes que Clarisse à disparue. » constata Steve. « Elle ne devait pas arrêter cette musique ? »  
« Qui sait, ça se trouve elle est restée dans la pièce où se trouve la musique pour danser ou faire je ne sais quoi… » dit Clint en lisant un journal. Tous se regardèrent et se levèrent tous pour, eux aussi, rejoindre la source de la musique qui avait changé entre temps.

* * *

« Jarvis ? Mets nous un peu Into the Wild des Take That ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Bien monsieur. » répondit la voix de l'I.A.  
« Prête pour un énième tour chère damoiselle ? » demanda l'ingénieur avec un énorme sourire.  
« Plus prête que jamais ! » m'exclamais-je en ne pouvant pas enlever ce sourire de mes lèvres.

Danser avec Tony Stark est tout simplement génial ! Même si je sais danser, lui à l'air de si connaître plus que moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique commença et une autre danse démarra.

« Regarder un peu les deux tourtereaux ! » chuchota Clint alors que Natasha lui donna un coup de coude.  
« En tout cas ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. » annonça Steve.  
« Jarvis, dit aux autres derrières la porte que je l'ais est vus ! » dit Tony.  
« Monsieur Stark me dit de vous dires qu'ils vous a vus. » annonça Jarvis.

Tous pénétrèrent à l'intérieur alors que je ne m'en apercevais même pas, trop concentrée sur la danse et le regard de Tony. A la fin de la chanson, Tony et moi en profitions pour aller boire. Dieu que ma bouche était devenue sèche avec tous ces mouvements ! Quand je revins dans le labo', je vis Clint prendre Natasha par la main pour l'emmener danser. Celle-ci s'était raidit d'un coup mais se décontracta en voyant que ça n'était pas une chanson trop sensuelle que Tony venait de choisir. Je m'approchais du canapé où le reste du groupe était assit, excepté Tony qui dansait tout seul et comme un fou sur la chanson. Je voyais les pieds de Bruce et Steve taper sur le sol au rythme de la musique. Ils avaient envie de danser, ça se voyait !

Tony me redemanda si je voulais redevenir sa partenaire de danse après, je cite « l'expérience incroyable que nous avons tous les deux vécus. » Je ne pus lui refuser et partit sous les regards de Steve et Bruce. Leurs timidités leurs fait défauts. Mais c'est un avis personnel bien sûr. Tandis que Tony et moi nous dansions en duo et que Clint et Natasha en faisaient autant de leurs côtés, Bruce essayait de s'éclipser pensant que l'ingénieur et moi ne l'avions pas vu.

« Hey ! Brucey ! » appela Tony. Le concerné se retourna avec un air interrogateur sur le regard. « Tu viens danser ? »  
« Non merci. Je ne suis pas très doué en danse de toute façon. » déclara-t-il.  
« Tant pis ! Tu rates quelque chose ! » s'exclama l'ingénieur.

Bruce sourit avant de sortir du labo' alors que je regardais du coin de l'œil Steve. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'inviter à danser. Non pas qu'il me faisait pitié à rester dans son coin mais ça se voyait qu'il avait envie de danser. Je dis à Tony que je revenais et me dirigea vers Steve pour lui demander s'il voulait danser un peu. Il accepta, bien évidemment. Il était assez bon en danse, presque au même niveau que Tony. Peut-être qu'un concours de danse entre les deux auraient pu se faire… Ce serait marrant. Voir Tony en tutu à paillettes aussi… Et puis tout filmer et publier la vidéo sur les réseaux sociaux !

Je me reconnecta à la réalité et continuait à danser avec Steve. Tony lui se marrait tout seul. Il est parfois bizarre mais je l'adore aussi pour ça. Soudain, une Pepper en colère débarqua dans la salle.

« Non mais vous avez pas finis ce vacarme ?! » s'écria Pepper. « Le son de la musique est tellement fort que ça en fait vibrer toutes les vitres de la tour ! »

Tony, fier comme il est, s'avança en tendant sa main à Pepper avec un immense sourire et démarra une musique que, je le savais, Pepper adorait. Je pouvais la voir s'empêcher de taper du pied sur le sol pour être en rythme avec la musique. Finalement, elle céda et décida de danser. Tony avait un talent certains pour convaincre Pepper de faire ce qu'elle contredisait elle-même de faire. Clint et Natasha s'éclipsèrent en prétendant qu'ils devaient aller faire quelque chose, Tony et Pepper dansaient comme un vrai couple et moi et Steve dansions aussi mais pas aussi rapprochés que les deux tourtereaux.


End file.
